


Crafting Snow

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Candy, F/M, Fluff, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 06:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12359619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Ororo tries to make snow.





	Crafting Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Hobbit' nor am I profiting from this.

Peter crams peppermints into his mouth until his cheeks bulge. Red stained drool slips from his mouth as he slurps and sucks. Ororo hushes him like that will somehow make him quiet. Even without a mouthful of candy, he makes his presence known. 

“I cannot make snow with all the noise,” she grumbles. “Do you want the snow or not?”

The milky fog over her eyes disappears with a blink. 

“I would love snow,” he mumbles, crunching down on a peppermint, “Have you ever seen snow?”

Snow belongs in story books and television shows. 

“Do pictures count?”

“Any snow counts.”


End file.
